A Family Affair
by Ms.Wolfwood
Summary: Completed. When Thomas Andrews is forced to travel on the Titanic, the rest of the family decides to accompany him on her maiden voyage. Will the Andrews family be able to deal with the things fate throws their way?
1. Introduction

**Introduction  
**  
  
Author's Note: I hope that I am not taking someone else's idea concerning the stories written on Thomas Andrews. If I am in anyway borrowing or ripping off someone else's ideas, please let me know and I will remove the story immediately. If I have not done one of the following, I wanted to let all my readers know that I will be providing a list of characters at the start of each chapter since I will be using a lot of them in my story. I have in my mind who I will be portraying these characters after, but for all you out there, you can feel free to use your imagination. The only thing that I ask all of my readers is to picture Thomas Andrews after Victor Garber'seferring to other historical Titanic characters aboard the ship in various parts of the story. Please note this story was written after a great deal of research was conducted and gathered, so all references are historically accurate. Through the writing of this fiction, I hope to continue the preservation of the courageous shipbuilder who perished that icy April morning.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas Andrews, his family, or Victor Garber. 


	2. The Decison

Author's Note: As promised here's the first character list. The members of the Andrews family are the main characters of the story, so they will not be listed on subsequent chapters. With that said, here is the first character list.  
  
**Cast of Characters: The Andrews Family  
Thomas Andrews Jr.**- we all know him  
**Helen Reilly Barbour Andrews**- Thomas' wife   
**Elizabeth Andrews (Elba)**- Thomas' daughter   
**The Right Honorable Thomas Andrews**- Thomas' father   
**Eliza Pierre Andrews**- Thomas' mother   
**John Andrews**- Thomas' eldest brother   
**James Andrews**- Thomas' brother   
**William Andrews**- Thomas' brother   
**Eliza Andrews**- Thomas' sister

**Cast of Characters: Supporting Andrews Family  
Mrs. Greer**- personal maid of the family  
  
**The Decision**  
  
Belfast, Northern Ireland   
February, 1912  
  
It was a busy time for everyone at Harland and Wolff as the painters and the designers were finishing getting the Titanic ready to take her across the ocean on her maiden voyage. Thomas Andrews was impressed on how the ship was coming along. He had been with the Titanic since she was conceived on a dinner napkin at his Uncle Pierre's home through to the present as she was nearing completion. Thomas never imagined in his wildest dreams he would be supervising the construction of the ship that he labored so hard to bring forth. Indeed shipbuilding was his life and it had been since he was sixteen years old. His life could not have been better. As the sun dipped below the Irish horizon, Thomas gathered the Titanic's blueprints from his office and headed for home.  
"Good evening sir." A butler said as he took Thomas' coat from his shoulders.  
"Where's Helen?" Thomas inquired.  
"The misses is upstairs dressing for dinner. You have been invited to your parent's house this evening." The butler replied. Thomas had completely forgotten the dinner plans at his parent's house this evening. With the completion of Titanic in reach, he seemed to be forgetting the little things at home that needed his tending.  
"Thank you Coggins." Thomas answered as he went upstairs to find his wife. As he entered the bedroom, Helen was sitting in front of the large gilded mirror in their room as Paulette put the finishing touches on her elegant hairstyle. As she was fastening the last jeweled barrette in Helen's hair, Thomas approached her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "You forgot about the dinner plans this evening didn't you?" Helen asked. "Yes I did," Thomas replied. "I seem to be forgetting a lot these past few months." "You've a lot on your mind my love." Helen said as she dismissed her maid. She stood and faced her husband. Thomas drew her into his arms. Even though designing ships was his life, here in his arms was the true center of his life. Without Helen, he would be nothing.  
"Yes I realize that, but I haven't been able to spend much time with you and Elba lately. Titanic has consumed most of my free time and..." Thomas began. Helen put a finger to her husband's lips. "We understand Thomas." Helen replied.  
"But..." Thomas began again.  
"Hush." Helen stated. He knew there was no point arguing the point further. He always seemed to loose the littlest arguments with his wife. He was so blessed to have her in his life because she always seemed to understand him better than his own family.  
"I love you Helen." Thomas stated.  
"And I love you too my handsome shipbuilder." Helen answered as she rested her head on Thomas' shoulder.  
Within the hour Thomas, Helen, and Elizabeth were in the car heading to his parent's house. Thomas glanced over at Elizabeth.  
"You look beautiful Elba. Is that the new dress that I bought you for Christmas?" Thomas asked his daughter.  
"Yes daddy it is. I thought I would save it for a special occasion." Elizabeth replied. Elizabeth Andrews was a young girl of twelve. Her father always called her Elba for as long as she could remember. Thomas and Elizabeth had a very close relationship with each other since the day she was born. As a little girl, she would follow her father everywhere. She would always want to be near him at every moment. But now with the new ship, Elizabeth found it hard to spend any true quality time with her father. She understood though that the ships were her father's life and had been since he was a child. He would always tell her stories of the sea and how he dreamed that one day he would build a ship that would float on the majestic waters. Her father was truly a remarkable man and she hoped that when she grew up she could be just like him.  
"Hello Thomas." Eliza Andrews said as she greeted her son. She placed a kiss on his cheek. She then proceeded to greet her daughter in law and her granddaughter. Mrs. Andrews ushered everyone into the dining room where the rest of the family was waiting.  
"Tommy, how's the ship coming along?" his father asked him as dinner began to get under way. Thomas' father, The Right Honorable Thomas Andrews was a very important man in Northern Ireland, especially where politics and business were concerned.  
"She's coming along well father. Everything is right on schedule." Thomas replied.  
"With Thomas supervising, you bet everything is bloody on schedule because he'd have it no other way!" John Andrews exclaimed. Thomas cast his elder brother a half smile. They had been best friends since childhood. For a time it was just the two of them until James was born.  
"So dear brother, when does this giant of yours take to the sea?" his brother James asked him.  
"The maiden voyage is planned for April 10th of this year. She will be sailing from Southampton." Thomas answered.  
"Southampton, England. How come from there?" his mother asked as she sipped her wine.  
"Mr. Ismay said that he would have an English ship leaving from an Irish port. Since she was financed by an English shipping firm, so Titanic shall be an English ship." Thomas said.  
"She'd be nothing than a few piles of steel if it wasn't for you and Uncle Pierre." William Andrews retorted.  
"That's the way these big executives operate, Will. You could say us builders and designers are last on the totem pole." Thomas stated.  
"Does he give you any credit for your hard labor brother?" Eliza Andrews questioned.  
"He does to a point, Liza." Thomas replied.  
"Will you have to accompany her on the maiden voyage daddy?" Elizabeth asked.  
"No love, just for her trials. I have to make sure that everything is running smoothly when she is delivered into Mr. Ismay's hands. I believe I remember hearing that Uncle Pierre will be going along on the maiden voyage. As one of the executives of Harland and Wolff, it will be his duty to accompany her on her first time across the sea to ensure that she is as fit as we can make her." Thomas answered.  
"Uncle Pierre hasn't been well Thomas." Helen replied.  
"We are all fully aware of that Helen. None of us at the shipyard want him to go because of his frail health, but you know Uncle Pierre, he'll do what he wants no matter what any of us tells him." Thomas said smiling at his wife. Thomas' mother smiled. Her brother was always the stubborn one on her side of the family. He took after their father, God rest his soul. As dinner concluded and the family moved into the sitting room for after dinner chatter, one of the maids entered the dinning room.  
"Excuse the intrusion, but there is a phone call for Mr. Andrews Jr." she stated.  
"Who is it Mrs. Greer?" Thomas asked.  
"It's Mr. Harland sir. He says it's quite urgent." Mrs. Greer replied.  
"Thank you, I'll be there momentarily." Thomas answered.  
"You may take it in my study son." His father told him. Thomas walked into his father's study where then Mrs. Greer brought in the telephone and closed the door for some privacy.  
"Thomas, we have a situation. Your aunt has just telephoned me and informed me that the doctor had just been over to the house to examine your uncle and there is a bit of a problem." Mr. Harland stated.  
"Did my uncle take a turn for the worse?" Thomas questioned.  
"Not that your aunt mentioned. However, the doctor told her that traveling with the Titanic in April so soon after pneumonia scare would be out of the question. When I called to inform Mr. Ismay of the situation and suggested that we put the maiden voyage off until your uncle was well enough to accompany the Titanic, he blew an artery! He said that come hell or high water, the Titanic would sail in April no matter what he had to do." Mr. Harland explained.  
"So what are you saying?" Thomas questioned.  
"Thomas, you will need to be aboard for the voyage in your uncle's stead. Mr. Ismay made it perfectly clear that he wanted someone who knew the Titanic inside and out. Besides your uncle Thomas, you are the only one who knows Titanic like the back of your hand." Mr. Harland stated. There was a bit of a pause as Thomas pondered the situation before him.  
"Tell Mr. Ismay that I will sail with the Titanic in place of my uncle. Titanic will sail on time if that is what he so wishes." Thomas replied. He managed to hear a thank you from Mr. Harland on the other end of the line. As he hung up the phone, he could only think of his family and their reaction to the decision that he had just made.


	3. Concern

Author's Note: The Andrews family are the only characters appearing in this chapter. This is a short chapter. Sorry!  
  
**Concern**  
  
As Thomas hung up the phone, he leaned back in his father's soft, leathery chair. He was indeed disturbed by the news he had just received. For a time now, Uncle Pierre was not a well man. There were many times when he could see his uncle falter. He sometimes would not be himself sitting in meetings with the heads of the department heads at the firm. Thomas could not help to wonder how much more illness could his uncle endure before his body gave out on him completely. A voice called him back from his thoughts.  
"Thomas is everything alright?" Mrs. Greer asked him coming back into the study.  
"I'm afraid the doctor is very stubborn in not permitting uncle to accompany the Titanic on her maiden voyage. The doctor is worried that the sea travel is not suitable for him at this time." Thomas replied.  
"Your uncle will be so distraught." Mrs. Greer said.  
"Uncle Pierre is not an easy man to reason with, especially when he is determined to do something." Thomas replied.  
"So who will accompany the Titanic on her maiden voyage if your uncle is not able?" Mrs. Greer questioned.  
"I have agreed to go in my uncle's place. Mr. Ismay was breathing down Mr. Harland's neck to find someone to stand in my uncle's stead. When it was suggested that the maiden voyage should be postponed, Mr. Ismay refused to back down on the scheduled sailing date. He told Mr. Harland that too many millionaires had already booked passage and canceling would be a total disgrace not only to him but to society's well off.  
"Isn't he the least bit concerned about your uncle?" Mrs. Greer asked him.  
"When it comes down to a choice of money over heart, money is always the dominating factor when matters concern Mr. Ismay. It's just the way of things with him." Thomas stated.  
"But the family, won't they be..." Mrs. Greer started.  
"Distraught," Thomas answered, "Yes I know they will be, but the Titanic needs someone to fine tune her, to make sure that nothing is a matter with her. She relies on her designers to make sure that she is perfect in every way possible." Thomas rose from the chair and made his way past Mrs. Greer to the door of the study.  
"YOU'RE WHAT! John exclaimed as Thomas informed the family of the present situation.  
"Who else will go if not I?" Thomas asked his brother.  
"That bastard! You think he'd be the least concerned for uncle's heath. That damn ship wouldn't be there if not for him." John retorted.  
"John, your tongue!" Mrs. Andrews snapped.  
"Is it really necessary that someone goes with the Titanic?" Eliza questioned.  
"I wouldn't be going if it wasn't necessary." Thomas replied. He looked over at Helen and Elizabeth. As hard as it would be to leave his family, leaving his wife and beloved daughter would be the hardest.  
"If that is what you have to do, then you must fulfill that commitment that you agreed to carry out." Mr. Andrews said as he looked at his son.  
"How could you break your promise to me daddy? You said that you would only be going with Titanic for sea trials and now this!" Elizabeth said as she abruptly stood and fled from the sitting room. Helen looked at her husband. Concern was already forming in his eyes. She knew that he was just as concerned as the entire family for the improvement of Uncle Pierre's heath. But Helen also knew the concern he held for the uncertainty of the journey that had been placed before him. 


	4. A Memorable Suggestion

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating as soon as I thought. This fiction is taking me a bit longer to write than my others. Also, I apologize for the length of the last chapter. I don't foresee future chapters being that short. There are no new characters to introduce this chapter, so a new character list has not been provided. Enjoy chapter 3!  
  
**A Memorable Suggestion**

**** The family was still upset after hearing the news that Thomas would have to travel on the Titanic in his uncle's place. Elizabeth had taken the news rather hard and she left the room before hearing her father out.  
"Maybe you should go find Elizabeth." His mother suggested.  
"I've broken her heart by breaking a promise to her. I have never broken a promise to Elba." Thomas said sadly. He felt a firm, warm hand enclose the one resting on his thigh.  
"She'll understand. Elizabeth is just upset that's all." Helen reassured him. There was nothing for her to understand. He had promised her that he would not have to go with the Titanic and it felt as though now he simply told her that to get her off his back. He had now broken that promise. That's the only thing she'd be able to see. Thomas inwardly cursed for hurting his little girl, but what choice did he have. With Mr. Ismay, there were no options no matter who you were. Being born into a very prominent English family where money dominated his rearing, what kind of person was he likely to become? Mr. Ismay was damned to a life with no love, just money. And Thomas knew very well that there was no saying no to money. He decided that he needed to see if he could make Elba understand why he had to break her heart, although he knew that wouldn't be easy. He took leave of the family room in search of his daughter.  
Elizabeth found her way into the massive gardens behind her grandparent's house. She was so angry at her father for breaking his promise too her. But to make matters worse, she yelled at her father. A sickening feeling filled her heart. Tears formed a heavy mist in her eyes. Finally she lost control over them all together. She collapsed on a nearby bench and wept. Elizabeth heard footsteps coming toward her. As she looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes, her father emerged from behind a tall bush. Elizabeth turned away form him in disgust. Thomas could see her tear streaked face in the moonlight.  
"You've been crying, haven't you?" Thomas asked her.  
"Yes I have, but why would you care? You're the reason I'm crying in the first place. How could you do that to me? You broke your promise to me that you would not have to be with the Titanic past her sea trials." Elizabeth stated. Thomas approached the bench on which she sat.  
"May I?" Thomas asked her gesturing to the empty place next to her. She nodded somewhat unwillingly.  
"Elba, I have to go with the Titanic because Uncle Pierre cannot be with her." Thomas began.  
"I know. I heard the same story that everyone else did in the parlor." Elizabeth answered.  
"But there is something that you don't know." Thomas said reaching into his suit pocket. He pulled out a small white envelope and handed it to her.  
"What's this daddy?" Elizabeth questioned as she took the envelope form her father's hand.  
"As I was coming to look for you, Mrs. Greer stopped me and handed this to me. She told me that it was delivered earlier today. With the events of this evening, she had completely forgotten to give it to me." Thomas said.  
"Who is it from?" Elizabeth questioned.  
"It's from Aunt Pierre. She wrote and told me of Uncle Pierre's condition. According to the letter, your uncle has taken a turn for the worse. He was not allowed to travel anywhere because according to the doctor, the demands of sea travel could kill him." Thomas explained.  
"And that's why you had to..." Elizabeth's voice trailed off.  
"Break the promise." Thomas finished.  
"But why didn't you tell me that this was the reason you had to break your promise? I never would have reacted the way I did if I had known." Elizabeth replied.  
"Because I could not speak of this in front of everyone else. Aunt Pierre said that I should keep the news to myself. There was no reason the entire family need get upset." Thomas said. Elizabeth felt only guilt in her heart. She should have known that her father would never break a promise to her if it wasn't for a really good reason. How could she have doubted her father like that? She cursed inwardly at her behavior. The tears once again began to form in her eyes as she looked up and met her father's gaze.  
"Now you know why I had to break the promise I made to you. When I knew that I would have to hurt you, my heart ached like never before. Please forgive me dear Elba" Thomas stated holding back a huge sob that had suddenly formed in his throat. Elizabeth could feel that she was losing the battle to her tears. She threw herself into her father's arms crying harder than she had ever before. Elizabeth could feel the warmth of her father's embrace. The same embrace that she had known since the day of her birth.  
"Oh daddy, please forgive me." Elizabeth cried as her father held her.  
"Elba I should be the one to be apologizing to you. After all I did break a promise to you. I'd rather be here with you and your mother than anywhere else in the world." Thomas replied as he lifted her head and wiped a tear from her check.  
"If you have to go, is there's a way that we can come with you?" Elizabeth inquired. She looked at her father hopefully.  
"Mr. Harland did mention that I could bring my family with me if I chose, but..." Thomas started.  
"I think that everyone would like to come. Dad we've only seen your ships stationary, we've never sailed on one before. What a great excuse for a vacation, even if you have to work for part of the time. At least we will all be together." Elizabeth finished. Thomas looked at his daughter. He could never deny her anything.  
"Alright Elba, we'll ask everyone if they'd like to go on the Titanic." Thomas said as he let go of Elizabeth.  
"The maiden voyage of the Titanic will be a memorable family affair for all of us." Elizabeth stated.  
"Yes I'm sure it will be." Thomas replied as they began walking back to the house.


	5. Departure

Author's Note: It's finally time for a new character list or rather lists. As the story moves aboard the Titanic, I want to introduce the new characters that will be appearing in this chapter. We will not meet alot of the other officers, the captain, or Mr. Ismay until the next chapter. Sorry if I seem to be dragging this story along, but the next chapter will not be so boring, I promise!  
  
**Cast of Characters: Titanic- Titanic's Officers**   
Sixth Officer James Moody  
  
**Cast of Characters: Titanic-Supporting Andrews Family  
Mrs. Greer and Mrs. Cecile**- personal maids of the family  
  
**  
Departure**  
  
Southampton, England   
April 10, 1912  
  
It was the day of the Titanic's maiden voyage and all emotions were high in Southampton. People were arriving early to take in the sights of the newly built ship before actually boarding it. Many people could not believe how immense the Titanic was. It was indeed the "Ship of Dreams." Elizabeth had managed to convince her mother and the rest of the family to come along for the maiden voyage. She told them that it would mean the world to Thomas if the entire family was there to share in his success. No one could refuse the offer.  
"I can't wait to see the Titanic now that she's finished." Eliza said to Thomas. She looked at her brother who was busy making notes in a small brown book.  
"What on earth are you doing?" John asked.  
"I'm just writing down a couple of things that I noticed last night on my final inspection of the Titanic." Thomas replied.  
"You have got to be kidding! That ship is perfect in every detail. You and Uncle Pierre made sure of that when she was at Harland and Wolff." John stated.  
"While that might be so, a shipbuilder's work is not finished when the ship is completed. Our duty goes beyond the finished product." Thomas explained. He looked at Helen who gave him a half smile.  
"It was so very nice of Mr. Harland to allow us to come with you Thomas. It would have been so lonely at home without you there." Helen stated.  
"Believe me; you wouldn't have had any time to miss me." Thomas replied sarcastically.  
"Nevertheless, I am happy that we can be together as a family, so that we can share in Tommy's achievement." Mrs. Andrews said as she looked at her son.  
"Indeed." Mr. Andrews replied as he sipped the coffee the steward had brought for him. Thomas smiled at both of his parents. He was truly blessed to have a family who supported him so much.  
It was closing in on 10:30 in the morning by the time the train had arrived at the boat dock. Titanic was to sail at noon and already people were arriving as early as 8:00 am to make sure that their accommodations suited them. The Andrews family prepared to disembark from the train. Elizabeth was the first one to step off of the train and the first one to see the Titanic sitting in the water in all of her glory.  
"Daddy, she's beautiful!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she turned back to the doorway where the rest of the family began leaving the train. Thomas led Helen out into the dock.  
"Oh Thomas, she's just as lovely as you said she'd be." Helen said as she looked at her husband's creation. By this time the rest of the family had left the train and was standing beside them on the dock.  
"Is that a ship or a monster?" William asked looking at his older brother.  
"Last time I looked Will, she was still a ship." Thomas replied trying to suppress a chuckle. The family stood there for what seemed like an eternity simply admiring Thomas' work.  
"We'd best be getting aboard. We wouldn't the Titanic to leave us all behind." Thomas' father stated. Thomas left to go check on their luggage. As the family was waiting for him to return, Elizabeth noticed other passengers climbing the gangway that led to a tiny opening in the ship's massive black hull. As she watched the other passengers board the ship, she noticed some very distinguished gentlemen with their ladies. She knew that these passengers were those of her own status.  
"So many people have booked passage on the ship, haven't they mother?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Yes they have. Some of the wealthiest people are aboard Titanic for her maiden voyage. I guess everyone wanted to make sure your father's ship received the proper christening." Helen replied. Just then Thomas returned and informed everyone that their luggage was currently aboard the Titanic.  
"I guess we should be on our way." Thomas said as he took his wife in arm and led the family up the gangway and into the ship.  
"Good morning Mr. Andrews." A young officer said as Thomas handed him their boarding passes. Thomas introduced the young officer to his family.  
"Everyone, I'd like to introduce Mr. Moody, Titanic's sixth and youngest officer." Thomas said.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Mr. Moody replied as he began writing their names down on the passenger list.  
"Is everything running smoothly so far with the engines?" Thomas asked Moody.  
"We've had no trouble at all. As you can hear their all geared up and ready to tackle the Atlantic." Moody answered.  
"Look at this. My brother hasn't even been on the ship for more than two seconds and he's already worrying about a possible malfunction." John stated.  
"Tom wouldn't be Tom if he didn't worry." James added. Thomas gave his brothers a semi-disgusted look.  
"It's just that I promised Uncle Pierre before we left Belfast last evening that I would take good care of the Titanic for him. Nothing on this ship will go unnoticed while I am here, I guarantee that." Thomas stated sternly. As Mr. Moody finished recording everyone's name down on his list, he handed the passes back to Thomas.  
"Enjoy the voyage sir." Mr. Moody said. With that Thomas bid Mr. Moody farewell and led the family towards their staterooms.  
In A-36, Helen was busy unpacking their clothing and hanging it up in the spacious closet in the stateroom. Thomas consumed the desk and a neighboring chair with all of the Titanic's blueprints. As Elizabeth watched her father arrange the plans and spread about three of them open on the desk, it was evident that her father was wasting no time in executing his duties.  
"Daddy, can we go topside and watch Titanic leave Southampton?" Elizabeth asked her father.  
"Of course we can sweetie." Thomas replied looking at his daughter. She helped her mother finish the unpacking with the assistance of Mrs. Greer and Mrs. Cecile. As noon drew near, Thomas and Elizabeth were preparing to head up to the boat deck to bid farewell to Southampton.  
"Are you coming with us mom?" Elizabeth questioned as she slipped into a light coat.  
"You and your father go ahead. There are still a few things that I wish to unpack before having lunch with the rest of the family." Helen replied. Thomas nodded as he opened the door for Elizabeth and together they went to bid a farewell to merry old England.


	6. Lack of Abilities

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken so long for an update, but it took me a while longer to write the last chapter than I thought. Anyway, here's another character list for this chapter. As I promised, I will be adding on more characters to the lists that I provided in the last chapter. When I do not list a character in the lists, they will not be appearing in that particular chapter.  
  
**Cast of Characters: Titanic Passengers   
J. Bruce Ismay**- Owner of the White Star Lines and Titanic   
**Archie Frost**-Thomas' close friend and apprentice of Harland and Wolff  
  
  
**  
Lack of Abilities**  
  
Titanic   
April 13, 1912  
  
The Titanic was already 3 days into her maiden voyage. So far the voyage was uneventful. Thomas was pleased with Titanic's performance thus far. He so wished Uncle Pierre would have been well enough to make the journey. He sent his uncle a telegram at least once a day to update him of Titanic's current condition. For the first time in a while, Thomas felt content with life. The family had gathered in the Verandah Café where the entire family took in lunch.  
"Helen, do have any clue as to where Tom has gotten off to?" William asked.  
"He's making inspections of the ship." Helen replied as she took a sip from her water glass.  
"And let me guess, Elizabeth is with him." John stated looking at the two empty chairs next to his sister in law.  
"Of course she is John. She follows her father wherever he goes." Helen stated. Elizabeth was her father's heart; inseparable since the day she was born. She wondered what kind of mischief her two "children" were getting themselves into this time.  
Meanwhile below decks, Thomas was busy walking down the mazes of corridors inspecting every little detail. Elizabeth followed close behind watching her father so meticulously record his findings in his little brown book.  
"Daddy, how come you are writing in that book?" Elizabeth asked. He stopped writing and looked at his daughter.  
"It's to help us better Titanic's sister." Thomas replied as he wrote another figure in his book. Elizabeth was confused by her father's response.  
"But how can you better Olympic? She is already completed." Elizabeth stated.  
"Olympic is not the sister that I am referring to. Within the next couple of years, Titanic will have a younger sister." Thomas said.  
"You mean..." Elizabeth began.  
"Yes Elba, another ship. The third and final one of what Uncle Pierre calls the Olympic Class Liners." Thomas finished.  
"Are you going to design and build her too?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Of course I will. Uncle Pierre told Mr. Harland and Mr. Wolff that he wants no other person to touch his dream but his nephew and the men he deems worthy to work with him." Thomas replied.  
"Well I guess that leaves me out." A voice said. Thomas and Elizabeth turned and saw Archie Frost coming towards them.  
"I guess it does." Thomas said with a chuckle. Archie had been by his side since the construction of the Olympic. He wanted to learn shipbuilding from the best and the day he met Thomas, he knew he had found the best.  
"Miss Elizabeth it's a pleasure to see you. Are you busy keeping that father of yours out of trouble?" Archie asked Elizabeth.  
"The key word here Archie is trying." Elizabeth replied. She smiled as she looked at her father.  
"So how's the inspection coming?" Archie asked.  
"It's coming." Thomas said.  
"Bet you're pleased with her." Archie said.  
"I certainly am." Thomas stated. He looked at a light fixture and made a note in his book. He started to walk down the hall looking at subsequent fixtures and making notes about them. Elizabeth and Archie followed in his wake. Both of them knew that Thomas paid great attention to details and if even the tiniest thing was out of order, he would always manage to notice it. After Thomas was finished inspecting the fixtures, he closed his book and put it inside his coat pocket. He turned to Elizabeth and Archie.  
"I believe Helen and the rest of the family are lunching in the Verandah Café. Why don't we go get something to eat?" Thomas suggested.  
"I would like that daddy. Archie will you join us?" Elizabeth asked Archie.  
"Are you sure? Maybe you'd want the time with the family." Archie replied.  
"Nonsense! We'd love for you to join us." Thomas answered. Elizabeth looked at him with a look that told him not to argue the point further.  
"I'd be most honored." Archie said. With that, the three made their way to the café to join the rest of the family.  
"There you are finally!" John exclaimed.  
"I do apologize for our tardiness, but I was inspecting downstairs when we ran into Archie. I thought I'd invite him to have lunch with all of us." Thomas stated. He motioned for a steward to bring another chair for Archie. As the three of them sat down, a man in a dark suit approached the table.  
"Good afternoon Mr. Ismay." Thomas said. Mr. Ismay was a seriously gruff looking individual. People almost seemed to fear him because of his elevated status in First Class society. He never smiled, not even at his own wife or children. There was bad blood between Mr. Ismay and Thomas ever since he came to Harland and Wolff and worked on ships for Ismay's firm.  
"Thomas if I could have a word with you immediately." Ismay said sternly. Thomas could detect the harshness of his voice.  
"Yes of course you may. Please excuse me everyone." Thomas said as he stood and followed Mr. Ismay out of the café.  
"I wonder what that is all about." Mrs. Andrews stated.  
"We'll be sure to here of it when Thomas returns." John said. The family returned to their chattering and asking Archie various questions about his assistance to Thomas. However, Elizabeth cast her gaze out the door where she saw Mr. Ismay and her father engaged in conversation. She could only imagine what Mr. Ismay was telling her father. She had to find out. She stood from the table.  
"Elizabeth, where do you think you are going?" her mother asked her.  
"I have to know what Mr. Ismay is telling daddy." Elizabeth replied.  
"You will hear it from your father when he returns. Now sit back down and finish your lunch." Helen commanded. Elizabeth always obeyed her mother, but this is one time where she knew she couldn't.  
"I'm sorry mother. I have to find out what they are talking about." Elizabeth replied. With that she headed for the door to listen in on the conversation. She stepped outside the door a bit so she could hear them better.  
"Nothing had better go wrong on this voyage Andrews! Seeing as how your poor uncle took ill before the voyage, I guess I will have to settle for the next best thing. I was quite reluctant about your uncle's decision to send you along on this voyage, but I had no choice in the matter. It was either you or cancel the voyage, so I just took the card that I was given. There might be people back in Ireland who think you are the best when it comes to ships, but I think that you are seriously lacking certain abilities of a great shipbuilder." Ismay stated. Thomas stood there looking at his condemner, shocked by what had come from his lips.  
"Yes Mr. Ismay, I understand your concerns. Believe me, nothing will go wrong." Thomas said; his voice full of defeat. As Ismay turned to leave, he looked back at Thomas.  
"Keep one thing in mind sir. You will never be as good as your uncle in my opinion. Remember that." Ismay stated as he turned and walked away down the promenade deck. Elizabeth leaned against the doorway, shocked by what she heard Mr. Ismay tell her father. How he could he possibly compare him to his uncle? They were two separate people, two very unique individuals. She was lost in thought. Elizabeth could not understand why Mr. Ismay would speak that way to her father after all he had done to ensure the success of each of the ships the White Star Lines requested Harland and Wolff build for them. A voice called her back from her thoughts.  
"Elba what are you doing here?" Thomas asked her as he approached the doorway. He didn't even wait for her to respond.  
"You heard every word didn't you?" Thomas asked her again.  
"Yes daddy I did. I'm sorry that I eavesdropped." Elizabeth said as she looked directly into her father's eyes waiting for him to yell at her. Instead of yelling, he put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Not a word of what you heard to anyone, especially your mother." Thomas said to Elizabeth as he passed by her and headed back inside the café.


	7. Confessions

Author's Note: Sorry, no new characters in this chapter. Again thanks for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated!  
  
**Confessions  
**  
Thomas walked back to the table and took his place beside Helen. Elizabeth was close behind. She also sat back down and was given a "you're in trouble" look from her mother.  
"Is everything alright?" Helen asked.  
"Everything is fine. Mr. Ismay was complementing me on Titanic's performance thus far." Thomas replied. Elizabeth looked at her father as he lied about the conversation he had with Ismay. She was really upset that he just stood there and took that abuse from that stuffy, rich man. Elizabeth knew that if she was in her father's place, she would have told Mr. Ismay a thing or two. The family finished their lunch and decided to take a stroll on the deck. Archie walked with Thomas discussing the next phase of inspections they would have to do. Helen walked on her husband's arm. Thomas' mother and father were busy taking in the sites. His brothers and sister were close behind, engaged in their own conversation. Elizabeth clumsily walked behind the entourage. Her father acted like nothing happened; acted like he forgot about Mr. Ismay's words. She yearned to tell the family about the incident at lunch, but she told herself that she wouldn't anything to upset her father. Unable to concentrate on anything but Mr. Ismay's crude words, she ducked into the First Class entrance and headed back to the cabin. As the family continued their stroll, Eliza looked back and saw that Elizabeth had disappeared.  
"Thomas, Elizabeth is gone." She called to her brother. Thomas turned from his conversation and saw that his daughter was no where in site.  
"Thomas, where could she have gone?" Helen asked her husband.  
"I'll go and see if I can find her, Tom." Archie said pulling away from the group. He hurried away to begin his search.  
"Why would she have taken off like that without telling us where she was going?" James questioned. Thomas believed he knew why Elizabeth left. He turned away from the group and looked out to the open sea. He knew that he was going to have to tell his family the truth about the conversation that he had lied about. Thomas was very well aware of how the family was going to react. They despised Ismay in more ways than he cared to think about. Thomas' mother walked over to her son and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"You know why Elizabeth ran off, don't you?" Mrs. Andrews asked her son. His mother knew him too well. There was nothing he could hide from her.  
"Remember when I told everyone that the conversation I had with Mr. Ismay was just one of compliments? Well, I lied about what was said. It wasn't a pleasant conversation to say the least." Thomas replied.  
"What exactly did he say to you?" John inquired.  
"The things Mr. Ismay said are not worth repeating." Thomas said.  
"Of course they bear repeating!" John exclaimed.  
"What did he say to you?" William asked joining in his eldest brother's curiosity. Thomas knew that he could no longer hide the truth from his family any longer. Thomas leaned against the railing, looking out once again towards the sea; his back towards them.  
"Mr. Ismay believes I am unqualified for my position as overseer of the Titanic." Thomas began.  
"That lousy son of a b!" John exclaimed.  
"Why would he say such a thing to you?" Helen asked.  
"I believe its jealousy." Thomas replied.  
"Jealousy!" everyone exclaimed in unison. Thomas turned and looked at his family who had become dumbfounded by his reply.  
"What do you mean by that?" his father asked. Before Thomas could reply to his father's question, Archie returned.  
"Thomas, I found Elizabeth." Archie announced.  
"Where is she?" Thomas asked.  
"She's back in your stateroom. When I ran into Mrs. Greer in the hallway and asked her if she had seen Elizabeth she told me that she had been in your room laying out your dinner clothes when Elizabeth came into the room, her face streaked in tears. She told me that when she asked Elizabeth what was wrong. Elizabeth's only reply to her question was that her father was a coward for not defending his honor in front of Mr. Ismay." Archie reported.  
"How could she say something like that about her own father?" James asked.  
"She's right you know. I should have defended my values instead of running away from the situation with my tail tucked between my legs." Thomas said. He turned away from the group and leaned against the railing yet again. Once again, he had made his precious Elba cry. What kind of father was he for making his daughter cry yet again he thought? It was quite obvious that his little girl was growing up; becoming more independent and having a will of her own.  
"I have to go talk to her." Thomas said as he hurried past his family and Archie. Once inside the ship, he walked down the corridor, through the Frist Class lounge, and finally he arrived at the stateroom. Thomas drew the key form his pocket and proceeded to open the door. Mrs. Greer was busy doing some mending on one of Elizabeth's dresses. She looked up at Thomas.  
"She's still in her room Mr. Andrews." Mrs. Greer told him. Thomas looked at her and nodded. He went to the door that separated the master bedroom from the smaller room that was Elizabeth's. He could hear the soft sounds of her weeping. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door.  
"Elba, it's me." Thomas announced as he stepped into her room.  
"What do you want" Elizabeth asked.  
"I think we need to talk about what happened today." Thomas began.  
We sure do need to talk about it daddy." Elizabeth said as she unburied her head from under the covers and looked at her father. Her eyes were bloodshot from hours of crying.  
"Elba, let me explain..." Thomas began.  
"Daddy, there is nothing you need to explain to me. How could you stand there and let Mr. Ismay talk to you in such a manner? He was so wrong to compare you to Uncle Pierre. There is no way that you two could ever be the same even if you tried. I just couldn't believe that you stood there and listened to those disregards without saying a word to him." Elizabeth said. Thomas walked over to the bed and sat down.  
"What could I say to him, Elba? Saying anything would not have taken back those words. I simply would have been lowering myself to his level if I answered to them." Thomas replied.  
"I know if I had been you and Mr. Ismay spoke to me like that, I couldn't have kept quiet like you did. You didn't even look like you were hurt by what he said." Elizabeth stated.  
"I was hurt by them in so many ways." Thomas said. Elizabeth looked at her father. She could see his expression had changed dramatically. He looked like he wanted to cry, which was something she had never seen him do.  
"I had no idea that you were hurting inside. How come you didn't tell us daddy?" Elizabeth asked.  
"What that I was hurt and upset?" Thomas questioned. Elizabeth nodded.  
"You see Elba, if I had told you that something as tiny as a few words could hurt me, then everyone would have thought me to be weak. I have always been so strong for all of you and for me to have stopped would have been too much for my loved ones to bear." Thomas answered. He got off of the bed and made his way over to the window in Elizabeth's stateroom. He looked out to the vastness of the sea. The setting sun set Thomas' face aglow. With her father's handsome face caught in the setting sunlight, she could see the shimmer of a tear quietly making its way down his cheek. She had been wrong in her assumption that her father had not been hurt by those words. Elizabeth walked over to the window. She put her head and her hands on her daddy's shoulder, pulling him in a half embrace.  
"Daddy, you do not always have to be strong all the time. We all love you for who you are, not for someone you are trying so desperately to be. It's ok to be weak at times. After all we are only human." Elizabeth said. Thomas pulled from her embrace and turned to face her.  
"Thank you my precious little girl." Thomas said as he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Elizabeth held her father for dear life. She could never imagine what she would do without her father by her side. That was one lesson fate had every intention of teaching her. 


	8. An Icy Reality

Author's Note: Just wanted to give you all a new character list for this chapter. I know it has been some time since I had last composed a new character list. Anyway, here it is. Sorry it has taken me so long to bring new characters into the story. Please note that any character that I have already introduced into the story will not appear in the character list.  
  
**Cast of Characters: Titanic Officers**   
**Captain E.J. Smith- **captain of the Titanic  
**Fifth Officer Harold Lowe- **Titanic's fifth officer   
The other officers will be in the next chapter  
  
**An Icy Reality  
**  
Titanic   
Sunday, April 14, 1912  
  
It was two days before the Titanic would reach America, although there were rumors floating around the ship that the Titanic would be there a night ahead of schedule. The sunset that cast its glow over the Titanic seemed much more brilliant than it had the entire voyage. The Andrews family had dined hours earlier and were settling in for the night, all except for Thomas who planned on staying up a few more hours to work on his blueprints. Elizabeth however could not find sleep. She wrestled underneath the covers trying to find a perfect spot in which to get comfortable. She looked at the tiny clock on her dresser next to her bed. It was only 11:30 in the evening. She had been tossing and turning for two hours and still could not get sleep to claim her. She sat up in her bed and sipped the glass of water that Mrs. Greer had put there for her only hours ago. Elizabeth noticed a thin stream of light invading her bedroom. Setting the glass down, she peeled the covers off of her and made her way to her bedroom door. Opening the door a bit further, she noticed the light to be coming from the main room of the stateroom. She smiled to herself. Daddy was up again working on those blueprints. She swore to God he never slept a wink on this voyage. Elizabeth decided to check on her father. Maybe the walk would help her to get to sleep. Opening the door all the way now, Elizabeth made her way to the main room and found her father pouring over the Titanic's blueprints. Just as she was about to cross the threshold of the room, her father's deep and familiar voice called her.  
"What are you still doing up young lady?" Thomas asked. He looked up from his plans and stared directly into his daughter's eyes.  
"I couldn't sleep." Elizabeth said as she approached his desk. She looked at the many different blueprints of the ship spread all over the top of the desk. Elizabeth also noticed that her father's little brown book resting next to a couple of blueprints. She reached for the little book and began reading some of the notes her father had made in it.  
"Too few screws in the stateroom coat hooks. Stateroom fans not operating properly. Daddy are these the things that preoccupy you everyday?" Elizabeth asked her father. He looked up from the plans and gave her a sheepish looking grin.  
"We really should get you back to bed." Thomas stated.  
"Only if you come and tuck me in." Elizabeth said. Thomas got up from his seat behind the desk and walked over to his daughter. He put his arm around her as he led her back to her bedroom. When they reached her room, Elizabeth climbed into the bed as her father held the covers open for her. Once she was settled, Thomas drew the covers over her and very lovingly tucked her in. He bent down and placed a small kiss on her forehead.  
"Goodnight Elba. Sleep well." Thomas said as he turned to leave. Elizabeth grabbed his hand. He turned to her.  
"Please stay with me daddy at least until I fall asleep." Elizabeth stated winding her fingers through her father's. He allowed her to gently pull him back to the bed where he sat down beside her. He pushed a stray lock of hair from her face. The warmth of her father's hand was one that was nothing less than familiar.  
"Thank you for staying. I know I must be a burden considering all of the work that you have to do." Elizabeth said as she settled deeper into the bed. Thomas gently touched her cheek.  
"You are never a bother to me." Thomas replied.  
"I know, but..." Elizabeth began.  
"Hush. Not another word." Thomas said as he gingerly put a finger over Elizabeth's lips. She knew it would be futile to argue the point any further. In these situations, her father always seemed to win their so called "battles." As her father continued to hold her hand, she looked up and stared into her father's loving eyes. She knew that all was well. Without further protest, Elizabeth soon gave way to a peaceful sleep. Thomas stayed with her a few moments longer to make sure that she was asleep. When he felt it would be safe, he very quietly got off the bed so as not to wake her. He took a final look at his daughter who was fast asleep.  
"You have no idea Elba what you mean to me. I love you more than anything else in this world. I hope you will always remember that." Thomas said as he slipped quietly from her room.  
Suddenly a large shudder rocked the ship. Thomas felt the tremors under his foot trying to throw him off balance. In that brief moment, he knew that there was something wrong with his beloved ship. The shudder then disappeared almost as fast as it had come.  
"Thomas what on earth was that shudder I just felt?" Helen asked stepping out of their bedroom in a pale blue nightgown and her hair braided to mid-back's length. Thomas looked at her.  
"Go back to sleep. I don't think its anything that you need to concern yourself with." Thomas said. Helen saw the concern radiating from her husband's eyes. She knew that something was terribly wrong. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Greer hurried to open the door. John, James, and William entered the stateroom in their robes.  
"What the hell was that God awful noise?" John asked.  
"It sounded like the ship was being crushed in a meat grinder." James added. Just then Eliza came into the room, followed by Thomas' parents. Finally Elizabeth, who had not been asleep for more than 10 minutes, joined the family in the sitting room.  
"Daddy, is the Titanic ok? That noise sounded so horrible." Elizabeth stated. Thomas looked at his daughter and the rest of his family. They were desperately looking for information that only he knew the answer to.  
"Thomas, you know what's wrong don't you?" Mrs. Andrews asked her son. Before Thomas could answer his mother, another knock rang out. This time it was Fifth Officer Lowe on the other side.  
"Good evening Harold." Thomas stated waving him into the room.  
"Mr. Andrews, the captain requests that you join him on the bridge. He said that it's urgent that you come immediately and that I am to escort you there." Lowe reported.  
"Just give me a minute." Thomas said as he threw his large coat over his day suit. He then went to the desk covered in the Titanic's blueprints. He grabbed three of them and rolled them up, stuffing them under his arm. Thomas also grabbed his small book that contained all of his personal notes and stuffed it inside his inner coat pocket. Thomas looked at his family yet again.  
"I'll return soon." Thomas said as he hurried out the door with Mr. Lowe following close behind. Mrs. Greer closed the door behind them.  
"If the captain's calling for him, then there must be a serious problem with the ship." Eliza addressed. They all waited for Thomas to return with some news regarding the situation at hand.  
Meanwhile, Thomas and Officer Lowe reached the bridge where they were greeted by Captain E.J. Smith.  
"Thank you Lowe." Captain Smith stated. Lowe nodded first at the captain then at Thomas before he left the two to talk privately.  
"Thomas we've struck an iceberg. Mr. Murdoch did his best to try and avoid a collision, but there was no way that he could." Captain Smith said. The words rang in Thomas' head like a bad dream. He knew what an iceberg could do to a ship. Even though they may seem small and harmless on the top, underneath the surface of the water was where most of the strength lay.  
"At what time was the accident?" Thomas asked.  
"Mr. Moody recorded it in the ship's log as being 11:40 this evening." Captain Smith replied.  
"I will need to make an inspection to see how badly she has been damaged. That will determine where we all go from there." Thomas stated.  
"Do you need one of the officers to accompany you?" Captain Smith questioned.  
"No offense captain, but I believe that I can make my inspection faster and much more efficiently if I work alone. However, thank you for the offer sir." Thomas answered. With that, Thomas departed the captain's company to begin the inspection. Shortly after Thomas left, Mr. Ismay appeared on the bridge.  
"Captain, I demand to know what is going on here." Mr. Ismay barked. Captain Smit turned to Ismay.  
"We've struck an iceberg. The damage seems to be serious, but we well know more when Mr. Andrews has completed his inspection of the ship." Captain Smith replied.  
A short time later, Thomas returned to the bridge to give the captain his report. He desperately tried to wipe the images that he saw downstairs from his mind. Although, he wished he could have been back in the bowels of the ship when he saw Mr. Ismay standing beside the captain.  
"Captain, is there somewhere we could talk privately?" Thomas asked his face grim.  
"Why don't we go in the chart room?" Captain Smith suggested. Thomas nodded as he headed for the room, where he would reveal Titanic's fate.  
"If you think you can exclude me from this conversation, you are sadly mistaken." Ismay retorted. Thomas knew that there was no arguing with him. After the confrontation they had shared yesterday, Thomas thought it best not to push anymore of Ismay's buttons. Once they were in the chart room, Thomas unrolled one of the blueprints that showed the Titanic's watertight compartments. The officers of the ship gathered at the door to hear Thomas' report.  
"After inspecting the ship, I have found that the first five watertight compartments to be flooded. Unfortunately the Titanic was not designed to sustain that kind of damage. The weight of the water in these five compartments will pull her down by the head. The water will continue to spill over the tops of the bulkheads to the next compartment and to the next, until she finally founders." Thomas reported. Captain Smith and the officers were shocked by what they had just heard.  
"There is no way in bloody hell this ship can sink. She's unsinkable!" Ismay exclaimed.  
"Mr. Ismay, I have built this ship from scratch. I think I should know this ship better than anyone else aboard, including you sir." Thomas stated. He turned to the captain and then looked back down at the blueprints.  
"How much time do we have Thomas before Titanic founders?" Captain Smith questioned. Thomas was already calculating that figure in his head. He scanned the plan, observing each compartment and compared that against to the rate he determined the water to be pouring into the ship.  
"We've about an hour and a half, maybe two." Thomas replied. He pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time. He knew that his creation would not have much longer to live. Within a couple of hours, 2200 passengers including his family would have to be put into 20 lifeboats and lowered into the frigid North Atlantic. But there was only one problem with his deduction, there were not enough lifeboats for every passenger aboard. Almost half of the people would most likely die this night. As the realization of Titanic's fate set into his mind, he made a solemn vow to help his family escape the deathtrap his hands created no matter the risk to his own life. By the time the night was over, Thomas knew that he would no longer be upon the Earth, but in the realms of heaven.


	9. Unwanted Goodbyes

Author Note: I am including another list of characters. There is a bigger cast of characters in this chapter because this chapter begins the demise of Titanic, so there are more players involved in this chapter. Like I mentioned before, I will only be listing the new characters that I am introducing. I hope that I am not making this confusing for anyone. Please let me know if I am.  
  
**Cast of Characters: Titanic Officers**   
**Chief Officer Henry Wilde**- Chief Officer**   
First Officer William Murdoch**- First Officer**   
Second Officer Charles Lightoller**- Second Officer  
  
  
**Unwanted Goodbyes  
  
** Thomas made his way back to his stateroom to inform his family of the Titanic's impending doom. As he walked the corridor that would take him back to his room, he looked around at this magnificent ship that would be at the bottom of the ocean in a few short hours. He simply could not believe that Titanic was doomed to this fate. How could he have let this happen? There was no time to ponder that thought now. The most important thing Thomas was focused on doing was getting his family off the Titanic before she foundered. Back in Thomas' stateroom, his family was anxiously waiting for him to return. Mrs. Greer and Mrs. Cecile brought the family some tea while they waited. By this time Archie had joined the family in Thomas' stateroom. He told the family the reaction he had to the shudder. "The shudder sounded like something was bloody ripping the side out of the ship." Archie reported. "What do you think it could be Archie?" Elizabeth asked as she sipped her tea. "Keep in mind that I am not as wise as your father, but it sounded like we might have thrown a propeller blade. That sometimes happens with these ships. It happened to Olympic about a year ago. Most likely if we indeed threw a propeller blade, we most likely will be towed the rest of the way back to New York by several other ships." Archie replied. "How disappointing that would be for Thomas." Mrs. Andrews added. "Indeed." Archie stated. "Andrews' do not deal with disappointments very easily." Mr. Andrews said. Archie chuckled at Mr. Andrews' comment." Archie knew all to well that Thomas hated disappointments of any kind. Just then Thomas came back from his inspection. The family turned to him waiting to learn what Thomas had discovered on his inspection.  
"Archie, could I see you in the hallway please." Thomas said his face void of any expression.  
"Daddy, is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked.  
"It will be Elba, it will be." Thomas replied as he ushered Archie out of his stateroom. Once in the hallway and the door was closed, Thomas could speak openly to his friend.  
"So what did you find?" Archie asked. He listened as Thomas explained that the Titanic had about another hour and a half to live. Archie could not believe his ears.  
"You're absolutely sure we cannot find someway to save her?" Archie questioned. Thomas shook his head sadly. Thomas had just sentenced the Titanic and her passengers to certain death.  
"Archie can you feel her? She is already beginning to list." Thomas replied. Archie noticed the uneven pattern of the floor had taken a small dip forward. He knew then Thomas was not exaggerating the danger.  
"What can we do?" Archie questioned.  
"One thing for sure is that we need to get my family to safety. I cannot bear if anything happened to them." Thomas said thinking of Elba especially. He remembered the vow he made to himself when he first learned of the Titanic's fate. There was no way that he would break that promise he made. However, Thomas knew that telling his family would not be the hardest thing he would have to face that night. When the time came to bid them all goodbye, he wasn't sure he'd have the courage to do it. Thomas pulled out his pocket watch for the hundredth time that night. The clock read 12:20. It had almost been a full hour since the Titanic struck the iceberg. There was not much time left to act. Tucking the watch back into his pocket, he looked at his friend.  
"Archie we don't have much time left." Thomas said as he turned and headed back into the stateroom.  
"Thomas what in the world is going on?" Helen asked demandingly. The rest of the family was also curious as to why Thomas had suddenly become so secretive. He went to the closet acting like he never heard Helen's question. Thomas grabbed Helen and Elizabeth's coats from their hanger and draped them over another chair. He then returned to the closet to look for the lifebelts that were kept in each stateroom. When he found them, he pulled them out and also set them on the chair with the coats.  
"Daddy, what are those for." Elizabeth asked her father.  
"I don't have that much time to explain, but the situation is quite grim. The Titanic is going to founder in another hour and a half." Thomas said as he fastened a lifebelt to himself. He needed to set a good example for those reluctant passengers.  
"What do you mean she's going to founder?! John questioned.  
"We struck and iceberg and it caused the steel to open up to the sea. Water is pouring in by the thousands of gallons.  
"But the Titanic is unsinkable. There is no possible way this ship could possibly sink." James stated.  
"Harland and Wolff never deemed her unsinkable. It was those damned fools who believed that humans had finally conquered science and technology that called her the 'unsinkable Titanic.' Titanic is a ship made of steel just like the others, which means she can also sink like any other ship." Thomas stated.  
"What do we need to do?" Eliza asked calmly as if nothing was wrong.  
"You all need to go back to your rooms and put on as many layers of clothing as you can fit under your coat. Once your coat is on, fasten a lifebelt to yourselves. You can find them in one of the closets in your staterooms. After that is done, come back here and I'll take all of you topside and help you into a lifeboat." Thomas said. The family obeyed Thomas' orders and hurried back to their staterooms to carry them out. When the rest of the family was gone, Thomas instructed Helen and Elizabeth to do the same. Mrs. Greer assisted them both when it came time put the lifebelts on both of them. A short time later, the rest of the family returned. Each one of them looked like they were going on a trip to the Artic. The only one who was not bundled up was Thomas.  
"Daddy, aren't you going to bundle up like the rest of us?" Elizabeth asked her father.  
"Don't worry Elba. Daddy will be just fine." Thomas said. Suddenly Archie came through the door. He was also bundled up with his lifebelt securely fastened to his breast.  
"I was just in my cabin putting on my lifebelt and I heard the Titanic groan under the weight of the water already in her. It was quite a ghastly sound." Archie informed. Thomas pulled out his pocket watch again. He saw that there was not much time left before the Titanic sank to a point where the lifeboats would not be able to be lowered.  
"We have to get to the boat deck immediately." Thomas told his family. He hurried all of them out of the stateroom and locked the door behind him. With that, Thomas led his family to the boat deck.  
While the inside was rather calm and collective, the boat deck was much different. There were women crying as they bid their husbands a final farewell before climbing into a lifeboat. As Thomas led his family towards the remaining lifeboats, Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks only to see a father bidding his daughter farewell. She was begging him to climb into the boat with her and her mother. She could see Second Officer Lightoller trying to hurry the goodbye along. She watched as Lightoller took the child from hr father's arms and tossed her into the lifeboat. Elizabeth saw Lightoller order the men away from the boat as it was prepared to be lowered into the sea. She could see the young girl crying as she tried desperately to reach for her father a final time. Elizabeth held her tears back as the father yelled to his daughter and his wife that he loved them both. As Elizabeth watched the lifeboat disappear from view, she heard her father calling out to her. She turned in the direction of her father's voice and saw him coming towards her.  
"Elba, Mr. Murdoch is waiting for you on the other side. He told me that he would not lower it until I found you." Thomas said.  
"Daddy..." Elizabeth began.  
"We have to go now!" Thomas interrupted as he grabbed a hold of her arm and led her to the waiting lifeboat.  
"Elizabeth, come into the boat at once!" her mother exclaimed as she and her father made their way to Mr. Murdoch. Her family was already in the lifeboat; ready to be lowered off the sinking ship. Turning from his family for a brief moment, he walked over to the bridge. He looked down and saw the Titanic's bow being consumed by the sea. He knew the Titanic was losing her battle with the sea. In that instant, he knew the Titanic was going to kill him. He had no desire to fight it.  
"Mr. Andrews, they're waiting for you." A voice called to him. As Thomas turned from the sinking bow, he was met by Chief Officer Henry Wilde.  
"It's time." Mr. Wilde told Thomas.  
"Yes, I know." Thomas said as he walked past the officer as he went to join his family for the final time.  
"Thomas, get in." John called as he approached the boat. Thomas looked at his brother and the rest of his beloved family.  
"Daddy, you have to get in." Elizabeth called to her father.  
"Thomas, there is nothing more that you can do here. It's too late." Archie said as he approached his mentor. Thomas looked at him, then at Murdoch and Wilde, then finally again at his family.  
"Archie, I need to make one last request of you my dear friend." Thomas started.  
"You know I'll do anything for you Tom. What do you ask of me this time?" Archie asked. Holding back the tears collecting at the back of his eyes, he looked at his friend.  
"I need you to promise me that you will look after my family for me since after tonight I will no longer be able." Thomas said. Archie was speechless.  
"Have you lost what's left of your mind?" Archie asked him. Thomas simply smiled at his friend. Elizabeth looked at her father and she knew exactly what was happening. Her father was deciding to remain aboard the Titanic until the very end.  
"Daddy, you can't be serious?" Elizabeth asked her father as she climbed out of the boat and back onto the deck. Thomas pulled her aside where he could talk to her semi-privately.  
"Elba, I have never ordered you to obey me, but this is the one time you must." Thomas said. The tears glistened in her eyes. Her father took his hand and gently brushed them away.  
"Daddy, I cannot leave you like this." Elizabeth said as she let the tears escape from her eyes. Thomas struggled to hold the tears back that had already formed in his own eyes.  
"Elba, you mean the world to me. You've been a special part of my life since the day you were born. If you stayed here with me, I could not bear to think what would happen to you." Thomas said. Elizabeth tried her very best not to break down in front of her father for she knew if she did, he would have no will left to make it off the ship alive. She grabbed her father and held him as tight as she could. All of her strength flooded into her arms as she bid the man she loved more than life itself a final and unwanted goodbye. He returned her gripping hug with one of his own. But her father's embrace was much stronger and tighter than her own. As she rested her head on his shoulder, she could hear the soft sounds of his weeping against her ears. They held on to each other for what seemed to be and eternity.  
"Thomas, please," Mr. Murdoch said. Thomas let go of his daughter as he led her to the lifeboat and helped her in. He looked at his family for the final time.  
"Please forgive me, but this is the only way." Thomas stated. He looked at Helen and gave her one last kiss.  
"I will always love you my beloved." Thomas said as he placed another kiss on her lips.  
"As will I Thomas, as will I." Helen replied. He then reached out to the rest of his family. Everyone was trying to hold back their tears.  
"Please do not cry for me. Everything will be alright, I promise." Thomas said reassuringly.  
"We have to go now." Mr. Murdoch said. Thomas knew Murdoch was right. He could feel the Titanic sinking lower into the water. There was not much time left. He backed away from the lifeboat as he kept his gaze locked on his family.  
"Take them down." Thomas told Murdoch. Mr. Murdoch looked at Thomas and nodded.  
"Take them down." Mr. Murdoch said repeating the order that Thomas had given him. Thomas watched as the lifeboat was lowered into the water under Murdoch's direction. He peered over the side of the railing to see his family clinging to each other for support. His gaze then wandered to Helen and Elba who were staring at him, the tears flowing from their eyes.  
"I love you daddy." Elizabeth said as she watched her father disappear from sight. She saw her father mouth back his reply. Suddenly, there was a slight jerk as the lifeboat hit the water, which led Elizabeth's gaze astray. As the lifeboat began to row away from the dying vessel, Elizabeth looked back up to the ship and saw that her father had disappeared. She looked at her mother whose arms were already outstretched for her. Collapsing into her mother's arms, Elizabeth wept as she had never had before. 


	10. Forever in my Arms

Author's Note: I do apologize to all my readers for taking so long to update. This was the hardest chapter to write. Thank you all for being patient and now on to the story.  
  
Historical Disclaimer: According to the Titanic history books, Thomas Andrews' was last seen in the First Class Smoking Room, staring at a painting entitled "Journey to the New World." His body was among those that were never found. The death of Thomas Andrews composed in this chapter is pure fiction. Just thought I would make that point clear to everyone.  
  
**Forever in my Arms**  
  
As the lifeboat pulled further away from the sinking Titanic, Elizabeth continued to weep. Saying goodbye to her father just moments ago was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. She remembered begging him to come with them. The look in her father's eyes told her of a different plan; a plan that could not be altered no matter how hard she tried. The thought of never seeing her father again, shattered what was left of her heart. Helen held her daughter in her arms trying very hard to comfort her.  
"I'm sure your father will be alright." Helen said to her daughter. Elizabeth backed away from her mother's embrace, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She looked back at the ship where she had left her father only moments ago. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she could only picture what was unfolding on the Titanic's decks. Her thoughts also wandered to the crew in the bowels of the ship who tried desperately to keep the ship afloat until help arrived. They would be the true heroes of the night. Meanwhile the rest of the family watched as the Titanic sank lower into the sea. All of the lifeboats had been launched and were floating in close vicinity of the ship.  
"Hopefully Thomas is aboard one of them." Eliza said addressing the family.  
"We can only hope." James replied. However, Elizabeth knew differently. Her father was still aboard the dying ship, waiting bravely to meet his end. She knew that her father would make no attempt to save himself, but rather he would work as hard as he could to save others. The one thing that her father had always done was put the needs of others before his own. She glanced over at Archie who kept his eyes fixed on the dying vessel. His heart was full of resentment. Even though Thomas had requested him to go with his family to watch over them, he should have protested his mentor's request. He was angry at himself and would have given everything to be back on the ship with his mentor, his dearest friend. As he thought of Thomas' impending death, he felt a tiny hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Elizabeth looking up at him; her eyes bloodshot from her weeping.  
"Archie, don't keep kicking yourself in the ass. You know there was nothing we could have done to make daddy come with us." Elizabeth whispered to him.  
"But it feels like I failed him or rather failed you." Archie said. Before Elizabeth could say another word, Titanic gave out a long moan. Elizabeth, Archie, and the rest of the family watched as the lights flickered once, twice, and then went out forever. Suddenly, a large crack followed by several popping sounds rang out. Then without warning the Titanic broke in two between the third and fourth funnels. The stern slammed back with a great splash. Elizabeth had to cover her mouth from screaming in horror. The sea began pouring into the gaping hole between the two pieces of the ship. The section of the bow that had not sunk before the ship broke soon became engulfed by the sea. As the bow disappeared beneath the surface, it pulled the stern vertical. For several moments, the stern section bobbed in the water. Finally the sea consumed the rest of the Titanic, pulling her into the darkened abyss. Elizabeth sank slowly into the seat, the tears once again falling from her eyes. The only thing that remained of the Titanic was the hundreds of people screaming in the water for help.  
"We have to go help them before it's too late." Elizabeth said to the crewman who was in charge of their lifeboat.  
"I'm afraid that is impossible Miss Andrews." The crewman replied.  
"Why is it impossible sir?" Elizabeth questioned.  
"If I went back now, I would be endangering all of your lives. The people would rush the boat in an attempt to board it. We very well could tip over. I cannot return until things have quieted down a bit." The crewman said.  
"You mean you won't go back until there all dead. How can you be so selfish?" Elizabeth asked.  
"It's all about survival," The crewman said. "What I feel is not important right now." Elizabeth knew that there was no point on arguing any further. She sat down next to her mother and Archie. The rest of the family was uttering silent prayers for Thomas' safety. She knew there effort were futile since her father was already dead. Unfortunately she did not have the strength to tell her family that they were wrong to assume that he was still alive. She looked out into the blackness in time to see another lifeboat approaching. The officer at the head was none other than Officer Lowe. He directed the boat to be pulled directly alongside the one she was in.  
"Men, I need you to help the women in this boat over to that one as quickly as you can please." Mr. Lowe ordered. The crewmen in his boat stared looked at each other, then at the young officer in puzzlement.  
"Why are you ordering this?" Elizabeth asked.  
"I'm going back to look for survivors." Mr. Lowe replied. Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. He still had hope that he would find people still alive in the water. Could this mean there was a chance that her father still lived? Maybe he got off the ship in time and was somewhere in the water waiting for someone to rescue him. Her heart filled with the hope of maybe seeing her father once again.  
"I'm coming with you." Elizabeth stated. Archie looked at her; bewilderment clouding his eyes.  
"You don't suppose that..." Archie began. Elizabeth knew exactly what he was going to say.  
"I have to try. If there is any chance that daddy may still be alive, I have to take it." Elizabeth replied as she went to climb into the boat with Mr. Lowe. Once settled in the boat, she looked at her family as it began rowing towards the place where Titanic once stood.  
"What does she mean by looking for Thomas? He's safe in another boat." John said.  
"I'm afraid that isn't so John." Archie replied.  
"And just what the hell are you talking about?" John roared turning to face Archie.  
"Thomas never left the ship. He was so racked with guilt that he figured staying on the ship would be someway to repay the families whose loved ones were going to perish. Tom believed it to be a comfort to them to know the man who built the Titanic was dead along with her. So therefore, he stayed aboard and died with the ship that he loved so much." Archie replied trying to conceal the tears forming in his eyes. An eerie silence came over the family as they tried to make sense of what Archie has just told them. Thomas had told them all that everything was going to be alright just before they were separated. This could not be how God intended things to happen. They wouldn't allow Thomas to be taken from them this easily because he meant so much to everyone.  
"Bring your father home to us." John said as the family watched the lifeboat disappear into the darkness.  
By this time, the screams from the passengers had silenced. As the crew rowed through the water, Mr. Lowe grabbed a flashlight and started waving it back and forth trying to spot anyone that might be alive. The lifeboat reached the spot close to where the Titanic had gone down. What caught the light from Mr. Lowe's flashlight sent a sickening chill through Elizabeth. The people who had been struggling in the water were bobbing like buoys. Their eyes were open and their faces rimmed with frost. It was a horrible sight to see. Elizabeth turned away from the floating bodies, fearing she'd lose her stomach if she looked at another person. Mr. Lowe ordered the crewman to row easily through the sea of frozen bodies. He anxiously waved his flashlight back and forth searching for any sign of life. Elizabeth regained her composure and once again returned her eyes to the water. As the boat reached the area of the sea that was not consumed by an overwhelming amount of bodies, Mr. Lowe's light froze on one spot.  
"Elizabeth, I think I found someone." Mr. Lowe stated as he kept his light on that one particular spot. She looked over to where Mr. Lowe was shining his light. She saw someone slumped over a deckchair. Part of their body was in the water. However, she could see the person was still moving somewhat. Mr. Lowe gave orders to the crew to row the boat closer to this person. Suddenly she noticed that except for the lifejacket, the person did not appear to be dressed very warmly. Elizabeth then remembered that her father only fastened a lifebelt to himself. He was the only one who didn't layer himself with clothing and telling her that he would be alright the way he was. She felt a sense of hope creep over her. Could this be her father? Her mind wouldn't stop asking this question. But there was no way he possibly survived the sinking, especially if he stated aboard the Titanic until the end. She turned to Mr. Lowe.  
"I think that is my father." Elizabeth said as the lifeboat pulled closer to the person.  
"What makes you think that?" Mr. Lowe asked her.  
"I just can't shake the feeling if you know what I mean. I have to go in and find out." Elizabeth said. With that Elizabeth lowered herself into the icy water. It felt as though there were needles pricking her entire body. The water was so cold! Ignoring the pain that shot through her entire body, Elizabeth made her way over to the slumped form. As she approached, she was even more convinced that she had found her father. There was only one way to be sure.  
"Daddy?" Elizabeth called as she reached the deckchair.  
"El...Elba." The person weakly whispered to her.  
'Oh my God!" Elizabeth exclaimed as the person finally found the strength to face her. It was her father. He had survived the sinking somehow.  
"Wha...What are...are you....you doing here?" Thomas asked shivering against the bitter cold that had consumed his body.  
"I had to come find...find you." Elizabeth said as her body began to shake against the cold. Turning back to the lifeboat, she called for help. Before she knew it, six pairs of hands were grabbing her and her father and lifting them into the lifeboat. Elizabeth cradled her father in her arms as blankets were needlessly tossed about them both.  
"It's alright now." Elizabeth said as she stroked her father's deathlike face. His breathing was shallow and sometimes not audible.  
"Is she gone Elba?" Thomas asked weakly.  
"Yes daddy, she's gone. Elizabeth replied trying desperately to warm his frigid limbs. She wasn't sure if her father was even going to live, but at least if he died he would not have to be alone.  
"Elba, you have to do something for me. Promise me you'll do whatever I ask of you?" Thomas asked looking straight into his daughter's eyes. Tears formed again in Elizabeth's eyes fro the thousandth time that night.  
"I'll promise you anything daddy, anything you want." Elizabeth said holding back a sob.  
"Promise me..." Thomas began before falling limp in his daughter's arms. Elizabeth looked at her father. She could feel that his heart had given out and no longer could hear his erratic breathing.  
"Oh God daddy you can't go. You cannot leave me like this, you can't!" Elizabeth screeched. She tried gently shaking her father, but there was no response. Mr. Lowe knelt down by Elizabeth's side.  
"There's nothing more you can do for him. He's in God's hands now." Mr. Lowe said putting his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. She knew that Mr. Lowe spoke the truth. Her father was in a place where nothing could harm him anymore. Pulling her father closer, she rested her head on his chest and sobbed. 


	11. Epilogue: Her Guardian Angel

Author's Note: This is the final chapter of the story. Thanks once again for the support and reviews from all my readers. You guys are the best!  
  
**Epilogue: My Guardian Angel  
**  
Ardara   
Comber, County Down, Ireland  
April 24, 1912  
  
"There is not much that I can really say about my dear friend Thomas. He was a man of great character; a character that I had come to respect in the years that I knew him. When I came to Harland and Wolff those many years ago as a mere apprentice, he took me underneath his wing. He taught me everything there was to know about shipbuilding. He was very patient with me in that first year everything considered. Working so closely with him, I came to admire his talents very much and wished everyday that one day I would be as great of a builder as he. Being with him in those final moments as Titanic fell apart around him, he did not panic, but rather he focused on saving the lives of others. He was a man who always put the needs of others before his own. Today as we bid him a safe journey to his heavenly home, we remember not how he died, but rather we remember how he lived. May you remain in our hearts forever." Archie said completing his eulogy. He said a prayer as he touched Thomas' powder blue casket one last time. As he walked back to his seat, he was met by Elizabeth who was waiting for him with open arms.  
"Thank you Archie." Elizabeth said as she enveloped him in a tight embrace. Arm in arm they walked back to their place with the family. The priest finished speaking a prayer as he made the sign of the cross over Thomas' casket. With that the funeral service had concluded. It was now time for the Andrews family to bid one final farewell to Thomas before he was placed in the family mausoleum at Ardara, the Andrews family home. Helen was the first to approach Thomas casket. Pulling the black vale from her face she gazed at her husband's casket. A tear fell from her eyes as she touched the casket, rubbing her hand on its smooth surface. She still could not believe that Thomas was gone. The entire family had a hard time excepting his death. Helen remembered how John broke down and sobbed when he learned that his brother was gone. Everyone reacted to Thomas' death differently. His father did not sleep for days, but rather he would stare out of the window of his study, lost in his thoughts. His mother spent most of her days in the wake of Thomas' death comforting her children. As for Uncle Pierre, he was very distraught to learn not only had he lost Titanic, but he lost his beloved nephew. He sent her a letter saying that he could not bear to attend the funeral. Thomas' death had affected him so much, that he felt it best that he grieve in private. As for her, she was holding up as well as could be expected. In her mind, she wanted to give up. There was no point of living life if she had to do so without Thomas by her side. But her heart told her that she could not give up because Elizabeth needed her. After all it was in her arms that Thomas took leave of this world. Shaking her mind free of those thoughts, she lowered her head and placed a kiss on Thomas' coffin.  
"I love you Thomas. No matter where you are, I will always love you." Helen said as she kissed her husband's coffin one last time. After Helen took her leave Thomas' parents came to bid their son goodbye one last time. Together they placed their hands on the coffin and bowed their heads in prayer. Each prayed that God would now give him peace. Mrs. Andrews also pushed back the veil from her face and lowered her lips to the casket, kissing her son goodnight one last time. Thomas' parents were followed by his brothers and sister. John had not been able to stop crying since learning his brother was dead.  
"Thomas please forgive me for not being a better brother to you." John said as he touched his brother' casket. Each of them said goodbye to Thomas and walked away holding on to each other for support. They joined their parents and Helen as Elizabeth stepped up to her father's casket. Keeping a safe distance, they watched Elizabeth bid her father farewell.  
"Daddy, you have no idea how much I am going to miss you; your smile, the sound of your voice, or the warmth of your arms." Elizabeth said as she rested her head on her father's casket in the same manner she rested her head upon his chest the night he died. She closed her eyes and stood there for what seemed to be an eternity. Then raising her head, she placed a long kiss on the coffin at the spot where she knew her father's head rested.  
"I love you so very much daddy. I promise that I will never forget you. There will not be a day that goes by in which I will not think of you and what you meant to me. One day we will be together again, but until that day is upon us, rest in peace." Elizabeth said wiping the tears from her eyes. As she turned and walked towards her family, a soft breeze brushed against her face. Elizabeth could feel her father's presence in the soft and gentle wind. He would always be there to guide her no matter where she went. As she looked back at her father's casket resting on the pedestal in front of the mausoleum, she would forever keep the promised she made to him the night he became her guardian angel. 


End file.
